wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Fremris
Appearance: Fremris has bright red scales, darker red, almost maroon overscales, and a gold underbelly. That's the only part of him that looks "normal". From there, he looks like a monster. He has two heads, four piercing gray eyes(two on each of his heads), four wings, two of a SkyWing's, the other two a RainWing's, two tails, and dark grayish red, almost black wing membranes. Backstory: Fremris hatched to a SkyWing RainWing hybrid named Jay and an insane, shapeshifting demonic entity in SkyWing form named Allmar. Allmar left Jay soon after they mated because he saw that they probably wouldn't have an egg together, and it was probably a bad idea to have dragonets. Allmar genuinely loved Jay, but he left to protect her. A few months later, Fremris hatched. Allmar, somehow in the form of a giant eagle, had secretly come back and enchanted the dragonet inside of the egg. Jay had left to find food for herself and the egg which she hadn't expected, and gotten arrested for not showing the proper respect to a noble. The egg had just shown up, along with a note written on parchment that read: "Jay, this is a final gift from me. ~Allmar". '' Jay returned several hours later to find a dragonet, apparently hers, sitting in a pile of blood-red eggshell fragments that sparkled and caught the light of the torch as she lit it like thousands of pieces of glass. Afraid of what would happen to her if she were caught, Jay resolved to hide her dragonet, who she hadn't named, for lack of ideas. Unfortunately, things didn't work out the way she planned. A few SkyWing guards had secretly followed Jay back to her cave, and saw the dragonet, who to them, was an abomination, a monster that shouldn't have hatched or even been born. They hurried back to the palace, and told the queen, who sent a squadron of guards to get Jay and "the monster". The guards took Jay and "the monster" to the highest mountain they could find, and tossed the newly hatched dragonet off of it. He didn't fly, or resist, or anything, just fell. They all thought he was dead. But as the dragonet lay broken on the rocks, his blood pooling around him in black puddles that seemed to catch the starlight, his father, Allmar, came to him in his SkyWing form, and told him to survive, even though he was friendless. The dragonet caught onto only two words; ''survive ''and ''friendless. He misheard the latter, and thought that Allmar had told him his name. To him, in the way he interpreted it, Allmar had called him Fremris. ''So, to him, his father had said "''Survive, Fremris". And Fremris did. Somehow, even though he didn't how he did it, he managed to put himself back together. Bones shifted back into their proper places, wounds closed, and his limbs unsnapped. Fremris lived with his father for several months, and Allmar taught him how to survive, to fight, and how to use his powers. Unfortunately, though Allmar loved Jay, he couldn't stand the sight of his own son, and later sold Fremris to a freak show that was run by a MudWing named Cougar. '' '' Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SkyWings Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids